


A Plan of Harrowing

by Gemi



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dragon Age AU, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, mage!Viren, manipulative!Viren, templar!Harrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi
Summary: It is forbidden to use blood magic; but like all forbidden fruits, that merely makes it so much more tempting.





	A Plan of Harrowing

It is forbidden to use blood magic; but like all forbidden fruits, that merely makes it so much more tempting.  
  
Viren’s split lip stings as he tugs Harrow down for a kiss. Despite the armor, the templar is eager to be pulled down, his touch soft as his hands settle on Viren’s waist. The mage hums into it, feels the power within hum alongside himself.  
  
He does not use the magic that so eagerly wishes to be called; Viren has snuck enough glances at the forbidden tomes to know that with this kiss, he could use his own blood to bend Harrow’s will with his. It would be easy.   
  
It would be a risk.  
  
A waste of it, for he does not _need_ magic to bend the templar to his will. That, Viren has managed with words and touches alone. It makes him smile, smug like cat, as he leans back and gazes up at the man before him.  
  
Harrow’s eyes are still brimmed with worry. The green of them appear darker because of it, the furrowing of his brows no doubt helping.  
  
He is a striking figure. The worry looks noble, Viren muses. On others it would look pitying, pathetic, too soft. Harrow may be a bastard, but he is the bastard son of a King and it _shows_ in his defined jaw, the fierce protectiveness shining so brightly through him. He is wasted as a templar.  
  
“Who hurt you?” his lover asks, a gloved hand cupping Viren’s face. The mage raises a brow and smirks, ignoring how it pulls at the wound more, how it no doubt forces more blood to sluggishly seep out.  
  
“If I tell you, what could you do?” he returns, and moves away, pale fingers wrapping around a scroll as he does, “be punished _again_? No, I do not think I should tell you at all.”  
  
“I don’t understand _why_ it is like this,” Harrow grumbles. He remains where he stands, and Viren can feel those eyes on him when he sits down by the table. The scroll is unfurled, whisper of parchment against parchment, “templars are meant to protect mages. Not… this,” he says, and nods towards Viren’s split lip.  
  
Viren thinks back to the templar who gave it to him; a quick slap that should have merely left a red mark, if not for the heavy, armored gloves. Briefly, he grasps the scroll too harshly, the dry parchment protesting. He eases his grip and forces himself to adopt nonchalance.  
  
“Harrow,” the mage sighs and rolls his eyes, “you have been here for a year. Surely you _know_ these things now.”  
  
“That does not make it _right_.”  
  
“On that we agree,” Viren murmurs, and lets the scroll curl back up. He turns to look at the other man. Takes in the damned armor he wears, with the templar symbol so clearly visible. Harrow had the sense to put aside his shield before they kissed; it rests against one of the bookcases which surrounds them.  
  
In the Circle, this is the most privacy one can hope for.  
  
“Sadly, you are not the King,” he wryly says, a reminder which makes Harrow’s frown deepen, “and even if you were, I doubt the Chantry would agree with you. Leave it- I’d rather have you brood in a corner where I can see you, than be forced to guard the outside. Again. There is no need for revenge.”  
  
“There is, actually,” Harrow points out, clearly trying his best to force humor into his voice. It is a valiant effort. Viren, of course, can still see the dark anger brewing in those green eyes, only overshadowed by that noble, silly need to protect.  
  
So easy, to bend that trait. Harrow does not see the danger mages are; not really. He only sees victims of abuse, locked up with their tormentors. It is part of a truth, after all. It is _easy_ for someone like Harrow to ignore the rest, and even easier for someone like Viren to take advantage of it.  
  
It is according to plan. And yet, Viren feels a spark of fondness. Of affection that runs a little deeper than he planned, but that is quite alright. He simply has to keep an eye on it.  
  
_Harrow_ is encouraged to fall in love. Viren knows better than to return it.  
  
Faking it, however, is acceptable.  
  
“Fine,” he agrees, and rests his chin against his hand, “it’s needed and _terribly_ wanted, but it’s also the dumbest thing I could possibly ask for.”  
  
Harrow huffs, but he calms. The man is noble, but not dumb, as easily manipulated as he is. He knows that if he were pulled away for a punishment, then none would be there to protect the mages. Viren let his smile widen.  
  
“There are many dumb things you could ask for. I wouldn’t count _that_.”  
  
“I would, and I’m the smart one,” Viren replies, and let his smile turn into a smirk. As always, Harrow looks reluctantly fond of it. “So _listen_ to me. You can claim to be smarter than I am, the day you are king.”  
  
The templar sighs and tilts his head back. Viren’s eyes linger on the little scars that dot across his jaw, amongst the dark stubble. Sword practice is just as likely as shaving accidents. Still, they do not look _bad_ on Harrow.  
  
“A bastard can never be king,” Harrow says.  
  
Viren sniffs and pulls a book closer. It is heavy and leatherbound, describing the art of fire. He flips it open, and it is so heavy it makes a loud enough thud to startle Harrow. It makes the templar look at him, and the mage offers a raised brow. A challenge.  
  
“Never say never,” he says, and Harrow chuckles.  
  
The templar doesn’t know how serious he is. Not yet; but he will, one day. After all, every kingdom needs a noble ruler, someone who leads during battles, who takes charge and fights for justice. Who better than Harrow?  
  
And every ruler needs a mage in their court. Someone who is powerful and capable of giving advice. Someone who is trusted.  
  
Who better than Viren?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I will write more to this, so for now this is a oneshot. But I've been replaying Dragon Age: Inquisition lately, and I simply had to write something with circle!mage Viren and templar!Harrow.  
> Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
